


我要是有时间就好了

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: "PAPERWORK IS EVIL", Aglarond, Canon Era, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 不能花时间做自己手艺的矮人是非常不开心的矮人。不幸的是，作为爱加拉隆的领主，金雳的时间非常抢手。





	我要是有时间就好了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I But Had The Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824019) by [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight). 



矮人天生就爱创造。这是矮人文化中世代流传的特质，也是许多矮人引以为豪的一点。正如马哈尔用自己无限的创造力塑造了矮人，矮人也力求用自己创造的新物件充满世界。

珠宝、布匹、武器、歌曲、玩具、工具、雕塑、诗篇、玻璃制品、书籍和各种其它创造的成果由矮人的厅堂里源源流出。

金雳一边研究着锡匠行会针对这部分建筑给出的设计图纸，一边把玩着凯兰崔尔夫人的礼物，心想不知他已有多久没在自己的锻造间里做出什么东西了。

这个问题他琢磨得越来越多了，而答案让他很不满意。按他的计算，已经快有十年了。要他说，实在是长得过分了。难怪他每天脾气都越来越暴躁，夜里也躲不过一场紧张性头痛。众所周知，矮人必须有时间锻炼自己的手艺，才能过上平衡的生活。

他决心，一办完公事就去自己的锻造间，把这晚的时间都花在那里。

然而，这晚的计划泡汤了。他只将将画出一个粗略的设计图，一个副手就敲起了锻造间的门。市场上出了场乱子，急需他的介入。

等事情被解决了，金雳已经累得不想考虑回锻造间了。他决定第二天再试一试。

无奈爱加拉隆领主的时间非常抢手。他在锻造间里似乎总呆不过半小时，就有人急需他的指点。如果不是副手找他，就是顾问们召开了紧急会议，要么就是洛汗新定的贸易协定送到了，或者就是矿工间又有了个什么该死的冲突，需要他来裁断。

这种糟心的情况持续了大约两周半，金雳不禁严重地怀疑起，要是没有他的帮助，阿格拉隆的顾问们还能不能找到自己的屁股。至少，鉴于他们上次开会时一个个都不敢和他对视，他们大概终于注意到了他越来越烦躁的情绪。

在盯着文件看了一整天之后，金雳再次逃进了他的锻造间。他不太敢设想自己能完成这项活计，但他的确已经这么长时间都没被打扰，已经破了近期的纪录了。他已经在锻造间里工作了史无前例的两小时。他发誓，今晚要是有谁跑来求他分一点时间，他就要抓着那人的胡子把他拖出去！

他小心地清洁好刚刚淬冷的刀锋，他这些天一直都在制作它。他细细地检查了一遍上面有没有裂痕或者杂质，免得影响刀的完好。他打算将这把刀做得既能用于近距离搏斗，又可以投掷，所以，它必须足够结实，能承受重击，同时也应窄而薄，好插进锁子甲的缝隙。放心这刀应该没问题，他握住柄脚，以更好地感受一下刀整体的重量。

他刚决定要选黄杨木作为刀柄的材料，锻造间的门打开发出的“吱呀”声就打断了他的注意力。他一下心头火起，“腾”地朝闯入者转过身，刀还拿在手里。

勒苟拉斯震惊地眨着眼睛，他定在了门口，保持着低头进门的姿势。他低头瞅瞅指着自己脖根的、没完工的刀，然后抬头看看持刀的、面红耳赤的矮人。

“我做错什么了，需要道歉吗？”他不知所措地问。

“啊？”

“我肯定是做了什么让你生气的事了，所以才得来这么个欢迎。”精灵头头是道地分析。

“我没生气。”金雳否认道。

“嗯，你可是拿着把刀指着我脖子的，所以很明显你生气了。”勒苟拉斯回答。

金雳连忙把刀放下，在胡子后面气呼呼地嘟囔了一会儿，尽力平静下来。“我没生你的气。”他最后解释说，勒苟拉斯也完成了进门的动作。

“那我可要知道是谁把你气成这样，我们都得拔刀相向了！”勒苟拉斯往金雳的工作台上一靠，说，开玩笑地拿腔作调。

金雳深吸一口气，然后化作叹息呼了出来。

“那恐怕我们就得毁灭整个爱加拉隆了，”他说着，把刀放到铁砧上，“而那只会把事情搞得更严重。”

勒苟拉斯往前探探头，眼里顽皮的闪光暗淡了一些。

“听起来很严重。”

金雳揉着鼻梁。现在他的肾上腺素和义愤退去了，疲惫就像一件斗篷一般盖上了他的双肩。

“不，这没什么严重的，”他说，“就是一个上了年纪的矮人让烦心事左右了自己的情绪而已。”

“话虽这么说，你已经被逼得拿起武器了！”勒苟拉斯一只手捂着胸口说。

“这不算。这连刃都还没开呢。”金雳小声咕哝着。

勒苟拉斯走上前，握住了金雳的手。他的拇指拂过几十年来在矿坑、锻造间和战场上积累的细小伤疤。

“金雳，爱人，我能看出这事让你多不好过。求你了，告诉我你为什么这么烦躁。我想帮你。”

金雳捏了捏勒苟拉斯颀长的双手，在精灵担忧的注视下，他终于松了口。

“我猜…我就是觉得，我一直都忙忙叨叨，但是又什么都没干出来。我觉得这锻造间几年来都没造出一样完整的东西了，”金雳指指那把没完工的刀，“光是做完这么些，就花了我两个多星期的时间。总有其他的事情要我处理，我觉得怪空虚的。”

勒苟拉斯点点头，他听明白了。

“我懂了。你一直忙着雕琢你的杰作，所以没时间做一些小创造了。”

金雳挑起一边眉毛。

“我的杰作？”

“爱加拉隆啊，”勒苟拉斯解释道，“建设它需要数十年的耕耘。这让我想到一个要日夜照料田地的农民。当然，你手下的不是需要照料的作物，而是需要管理的移民。我能理解这种烦恼。”

“有时候这两样里，它确实更显得费力不讨好。”金雳苦笑着说。

“我相信情况不会一直这样的。”勒苟拉斯温和地安慰说。

金雳对上勒苟拉斯的双眼，看到对方眼中的平静和信心，感觉情绪好了一些。

“你说得对。”金雳承认。

“当然了。”

金雳冲他厚脸皮的精灵翻了个白眼。

“现在，咱们想想能怎么解决这个更紧迫的问题吧，让你和你的锻造间一起享受一段美好时光。”勒苟拉斯说着放开金雳的手，拿起了一把金雳留在锻造间里的椅子。

金雳怀疑又好笑地看看那把椅子。

“你是想把咱们堵在屋里吗，爱人？”

“还不至于这么极端，”勒苟拉斯回答，“我就是要坐在外面守门而已。”

“真的吗？”金雳问，他把一只手搭在勒苟拉斯的胳膊上，“你才到，我知道，为了你在这儿的这段时间，你还有好多需要收拾呢。”

“说真的，这计划挺好的。从伊西利安过来要挺长一段路，所以我想趁你干活的时候睡上一小觉。这绝对能挡住任何烦人精。我发现绝大多数矮人都很不忍心打断我的休息。”

他唇边浮现了一抹调皮的微笑，眼里也亮起了淘气的闪光。

“那是因为你那么睁着眼睛的时候，就像在透视他们的灵魂一样。”金雳说着宠溺地摇了摇头。

“你从来都不介意。”

“那是因为我知道，我的灵魂早就对你敞开了。”金雳答道。

勒苟拉斯给了他一个充满爱意的微笑，弯腰亲了口他的脸颊。然后，他转身打开了锻造间的门。

“勒苟拉斯，”金雳叫住他。

勒苟拉斯站住了，一脸好奇地回过头。

“谢谢。”

勒苟拉斯咧嘴笑了。“我永远乐意为你服务。”

说完，他手拿着椅子，低头出了门，然后轻轻地在身后把门关上了。

金雳暗想，不知勒苟拉斯会不会真的按埃尔达精灵特有的习惯睁眼休憩，还是他只会装出打盹的样子，实则等着看来人的反应。对这个精灵来说，这么干永远都不会无聊。带着几周未有的轻松心情，金雳开始为刀柄挑选合适的黄杨木料，安安心心，知道这次他的时间会被守护得很好。

 

 

完


End file.
